


Unexpected Alliances

by veracruz175



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veracruz175/pseuds/veracruz175
Summary: In this alternate version, Viserys Targaryen played clever and his plans are working with Dany by his side. He isn't as annoying as shown in the series. The story starts during aftermath of Red Wedding and after the conquest of Yunkai. Jaina Stark, twin sister of Robb, managed to survive the Red Wedding with the help of Forrester squire Geralt (yes, there are also characters included from Telltale's Game of Thrones game) and smuggled to Yunkai by Lord Varys to join Targaryens as a Stark ally. And somehow they'll find themselves in each others' arms with Viserys Targaryen.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Sansa Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Viserys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 20





	Unexpected Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Jaina Stark survives the Red Wedding and made it to Yunkai finally to meet Targaryen siblings.

Sea was calm and smooth tonight. There were no waves washing on the wooden surface and stroking it hardly to remind her of how members of House Stark were stabbed over and over again by traitors during the Red Wedding. Members of her own family, her own blood. Her twin brother, after centuries, someone who managed to declare himself King in the North was slain during his weakest moment. Her mother whom she couldn’t even bare to idea of staying away for a few weeks were forced to watch her own child being slaughtered by Frey and Bolton filths. She had resented for days that she wasn’t inside that castle to die along with them. She was lucky enough to be out in the garden with soldiers and her direwolf, Shadow. She was lucky enough to be saved by Lord Forrester, one of the most loyal Stark bannerman. His squire Geralt was supposed to escort her back to the North however she knew that she couldn’t be there anymore. Boltons would have invaded Winterfell even before they’d be able to reach the stronghold. Even if she had sought refuge with Forresters, she’d be in trouble eventually. However, she wasn’t the only person who were aware of this. Lord Varys who is well-known with his little birds would intervene in the course of events the moment he had learnt that young Lady Stark had survived the infamous Red Wedding. Only then she was able to learn his secret alliance with Targaryen siblings. He knew that a Stark would be useful for alliance with the North and proposed to take her to Yunkai to join their cause. She had no reason to object. Her house was shattered, most of her family was gone. Her sister Sansa was imprisoned in King’s Landing and only the gods knew where Arya was. The only thing she wanted now was revenge. She wanted all those, so called great houses destroyed. Boltons, Lannisters, Freys and many more. They were hypocrites and dishonorable. That bastard Joffrey deserved a faith worse than death. Yet she was alone and had no power to manage this on her own. Targaryens, though, had dragons, soldiers, supporters in Westeros. Their enemies were common and they could help her get the revenge she was seeking for.

Even better, they had a Northmen along with them: Jorah Mormont. She very well knew that her father had exiled him for smuggling yet now the conditions were different. Varys told her not to make it obvious to anyone that he was the one who helped her. Apparently, Targaryens weren’t yet aware that they earned support of the Spymaster. Only Jorah Mormont was to know of the truth. She wondered what would Targaryens do if they knew of Jorah’s connections back at Wsteros. So that he’d be expecting Jaina Stark at the port of Yunkai and introduce her to Targaryens, as an ally with common enemies. She was mesmerized with the fact that how could a single man get all these done.

After a while she lost count of days of her long voyage. She wasn’t used to be on the way for so long. Especially sea way. She was feeling sick all the time and it was making everything worse than it already was. Her thoughts were becoming even deeper. Yet, after a while which felt like forever, she was there. Sun hit her hard the very moment she went out of her small cabin. As a Northerner she wasn’t used to sun baking the top of her head like an oven. She wasn’t prepared for this. Her clothes were thick and covered, she had her double swords on each side of her waist which felt so heavy for a moment.

She recognized Ser Jorah the moment she saw him. It was obvious that he was Westerosi. Though, his light features were far from typical dark ones of Northmen.

“Lady Stark, welcome.”

“You must be Ser Jorah. A pleasure.”

“That pleasure belongs to me, my lady.” He was observing her carefully and a smile settled on his face. She returned his gesture with a bright but consumed curve of her lip.

“You must be weary after the voyage. Please, let me escort you to your chambers.” Jaina was surprised by his kindness. Didn’t expect such courtesy from a man her father had banished. Moreover, she was in men’s clothes from top to toe. Still the same ones from the slaughter day and probably she needed a bath. They walked through the city. It was very different from what she was used to. More similar to south of Westeros yet so different from the North. She thought of Asher, exiled son of Forresters. She knew that he also was in Essos. It was impossible for her to believe that a Northmen could live happily here. She knew him before he was exiled, he even had few flirting and seducing attempts with her which she kindly refused. In the end his feelings were returned by Gwyn of House Whitehill with whom Forresters had quarrel for longer than she could remember. Everywhere felt so dirty and hot. She was already covered in filth and a light armor, heat was making it worse.

When they reached her chambers, the bath she was longing for was ready, already. There were servants to help her undress and get washed just like in the old days at Winterfell. She was feeling their weird looks on her. They probably had never seen a woman in armor before neither such a filthy woman. But when she was cleaned and dried, her raven hair was bright and smooth again, flowing on her shoulders. She was given a beautiful dark blue dress, matching her eyes. Yet injuries on her pale skin were still visible. She sat there for a while, trying to comprehend and adjust to everything that was going on. What would her father think of her now, seeing her allying with Targaryens. The family who abducted his sister, her aunt and started a war which ruined everything. Children of the men who burnt her grandfather and uncle. Ser Jorah, who was living here in exile to escape her father’s sword’s wrath. It would make her feel ashamed if he was there to see her with these people. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ser Jorah entered, he seemed pleased.

“You look very charming my lady, just like your aunt Lyanna.” Oh, no. She didn’t like to be compared with her aunt. She considered her a foolish woman. A foolish woman that escaped with a man who was already married with two children. A foolish woman who willingly started a war in the continent just because of her own passion. She just smiled at him.

“King Viserys and Princess Daenerys are expecting you.” ‘King Viserys’. How strange was its tone in her ears. She wasn’t sure if she could actually ally with these people. She didn’t know them. She didn’t care about their claim to the throne. She was there just because Varys arranged so and to save her life. The most surprising thing was that Targaryens still agreed to take her in despite everything.

“Let’s don’t keep their Graces waiting then.”

They walked through yellow corridors. Everything here was yellow, it made her feel sick. There was a heavy smell in the air and heat was unnerving her still. All over the pyramid complex was full of Unsullied soldiers. Even though she wasn’t eager to support Targaryens’ claim to the Iron Throne, she was pleased with their war against slavery and turning the Slaver’s Bay into a civilized place. However, she wasn’t sure if this was for the benefit of the people, for their own benefits or both.

“Where is Shadow?” she suddenly remembered her direwolf. She was so tired and disgusted by herself that she couldn’t think of asking of him before.

“I beg you, pardon?”

“I mean, my direwolf. Is he okay?” Jorah smiled softly. She thought that he must have found her interest and concern for the wild beast sweet.

“Yes, my lady. There is nothing to worry about. He is well fed and resting at the stables.” That was a relief.

“Good. But I’d feel better if he was by my side, in my chambers.” Jorah nodded.

After a long walk they ended in a throne room. This throne room was very different than the rest she knew. There were stairs climbing up to the throne and it was rather small. A man with white-blond hair and lilac eyes were settled on the big chair. A young woman with same complexion was standing beside him. This was the first time she had seen Targaryens. They were the spitting image of the descriptions in the books. She found them rather handsome and beautiful.

There was a moment of silence and then Ser Jorah made a cliché introduction. “My King, Your Grace. I present you Lady Jaina of House Stark.” Jaina made a customary reverence, she didn’t want them to think of themselves as her monarchs. She didn’t even know these people. “A pleasure.”

“The pleasure is ours.” Viserys responded in a charming tone.

“We are sorry for your loss. It is a terrible thing to attack defenseless men and women in a, so called wedding.” Continued Daenerys. Suddenly she felt weak and defenseless. She was reminded by this stranger of her loneliness and the pain she had to endure, once again. But she held her head eye.

“They will pay. All of them.”

Viserys seemed to be pleased and amused. He smiled showing all of his teeth. “Your eagerness for vengeance is admirable, Lady Stark.”

“Just as yours, Your Grace.” His smile softened and that was the moment both parties realized that they could trust each other when it came to destroying their enemies.

“So, tell me, my dear. Is vengeance the only common interest that brings us here together?”

“Would you ask for more? I can say that I am rather impressed with how you deal with slavery here.”

His big smile was back again. ”Oh, please. You can talk about that emotional nonsense with my sister. Do you think that I care about the slaves? I just want my throne back. What I ask from you is your loyalty and accept me as the rightful king.” She expected this. He was son of the Mad King after all. He seemed like a better version yet one cannot escape from who they are easily. She was annoyed but she also knew that many men in his place would do more different things. He said that he didn’t care about slaves yet he was still letting them be free after conquering the cities. She was sure that it wasn’t for his sister’s sake only either. Maybe he actually was better than the rest. Better than the rest King in the North, her dear Robb was now gone.

She felt Ser Jorah’s gaze upon her. He seemed like he expected her to respond as soon as possible. Her eyes were locked with the ones of Viserys and she could see that he was growing impatient. Daenerys on the other hand was still observing her with curious eyes.

“Of course, my King.” She smiled and bowed. Viserys raised an eyebrow, he seemed both pleased and suspicious. “I cannot think of anyone else sitting on the Iron Throne these days.” And she meant it.

“And is it just you or House Stark?”

“With my brother gone, I am House Stark.” She gave him a proud and intense look. “The only thing I need is to go to North with an army, just like you need to go to King’s Landing with one.”

Viserys got up and walked down the stairs slowly. He was very tall and looked gracious. He kept the eye contact almost all the time. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

“It is a pleasure to have you here, Lady Stark.”


End file.
